Surprisingly Enough
by Sya0ran
Summary: [One Shot] Her precious Sasuke mentioned how utterly ugly her pink hair was and she bashed him on the head. He was surprised, that was for sure. He looked at her as if she had run off and married his brother Itachi...


**Surprisingly Enough**

Sakura has pink hair, that much is obvious. She has very few things that are pink in her life. The closest thing she'd ever even worn to pink was the color red. She liked red but for some reason disliked pink surprisingly enough. 

Everybody thought that just because she had pink hair meant that she liked the color pink. Oh, no no no no. She actually really hated pink. Why must everyone assume she likes it just because her hair is pink? Why!

She is just a normal girl with not-so-normal features that stand out against the crowd. In a way I suppose that doesn't mean she's normal since she has the brightest emerald orbs anyone has ever seen and she has the pinkest of the pink of hair anyone has ever laid their eyes on...really!

Damn the world for thinking that she liked pink when she didn't. Just stop assuming. Its not right. She hated it anyway so stop pestering her on the whole pink issue. Its annoying.

Once, her precious Sasuke-kun mentioned how utterly ugly her pink hair was and she bashed him on the head. He was surprised, that was for sure. He looked at her as if she had run off and married his brother Itachi. 

She was fuming mad and that wasn't a good thing since that meant 'Inner Sakura' had finally shown herself to the world unleashing her rabid fury upon unsuspecting victims. And the victim of the moment; Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura." His voice was in its usual icy tone but it had a slight edge to it. Scratch that. _Slight_ didn't even begin to cover it. He was pissed off and that wasn't good either. He'd never been pissed at Sakura before, only irritated but never pissed. His aura had changed as well. It signaled that everyone within a 5 mile radius to run for cover.

His victim of the moment; Sakura. She was what caused his fury as funny as it seemed. She seemed unfazed by his dangerous glare and aura. And then once more he was surprised...yet again. Twice in one day and all of which came from Sakura. She was _smirking_. _At him_. 

Her coy smirk somehow creeped him out in a way since he didn't know what the unleashing of 'Inner Sakura' was capable of. Then, she spoke. "Don't ever say that again." Her voice was low and frightening. Frightening even to him. Not that he'd ever tell her of course...

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. Only a bit. Her menacing tone was dangerous and he knew he was in for it. But, he was a man. Not any man actually, an Uchiha. And Uchiha's do not get scared of women. Especially women like Sakura. He scoffed at the idea of him being scared of her and then shook his head lightly.

He looked back at her face and smirked. "What should I not say ever again, Sakura?" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Oh how can she love a man like him. "Don't ever say how ugly my _disgusting_ pink hair is." Oh she was mad alright.

"You just contradicted yourself, Sakura." He replied back casually causing her to intensify her gaze on him even more. "Yes. So what? I hate my hair and _only I_ can mock it but no one else. Not _even you_."

He kept his gaze on her, walking towards her from the spot he was standing at four feet away from her. He came closer until he was close enough to actually reach over and whisper in her ear.

"Oh really?" He murmured so softly it sent the hairs behind her neck standing. He was breathing against her ear and every breath he took got her excited. Damn hormones.

He backed off and still stood only a foot away from her, gazing down at her as if challenging her to bring it on. "Yes, really." She finally answered calmly, her expression showing no emotions but inside of her she was feeling mixed emotions and they were confusing her. "I don't want you to ever do it again or else there will be some serious consequences, Sasuke-_kun_."

She took up the challenge it seemed. This surely impressed him. "And what are the 'serious consequences' according to you, Sakura?" There was a flash of amusement in his obsidian orbs. He was teasing her and she was not happy about it.

Damn that pompous egotistical revenge-driven socially inept neanderthal! How dare he! HOW DARE HE TAUNT ME! Sakura stared at the emotionless expression on his handsome face.

He stared back, his usual stoic face in its rightful position. Sakura then let out an exasperated sigh. _Calm yourself Sakura. Its Sasuke-kun here that were dealing with..._ She thought trying calm herself in which, at the moment, was not working. 

"Serious consequences like me probably beating you black and blue. How about that?" And Sakura even sounded serious. Sasuke almost let his jaw drop out of the hilarity of the situation because, apparently, Sakura would kick his ass if he mocked her hair once more. Interesting.

"You'd never have the guts to do that and besides, you are too weak." Sasuke sneered and awaited her reaction. He knew the word '_weak_' was a taboo word for her. Oh how evil was he.

"Fuck you, Sasuke-kun. FUCK YOU! I'll kick your ass right now! Come on! BRING IT ON, TOMATO-BOY!" Oooh. That struck a nerve...not to mention a twitch from Sasuke at the insult and new nickname she had for him. Greeeeat. 

"You can't handle me, Sakura. Forget it." He just _loved_ pushing her buttons. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him. She paid no mind to the fact that he was a foot taller than her. She looked up at him obviously peeved.

She gave off a small smile and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. He stood completely still at the contact she was initiating. He could feel her breath on his cheek and it was causing him to feel things he didn't want to feel.

"I can handle you just fine, Sasuke." A simple reply but it drove Sasuke nuts. He was about ready with a taunt but Sakura silenced him with her lips on his. He was shocked to say the least. This was definitely not one of the things he was planning to do today.

She crushed her lips towards his even more harder. He didn't know what to do, he'd never had any experience with a girl, no...woman before whatsoever. He might as well enjoy his youth. He closed his eyes and started kissing her back just as aggressively.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was kissing her and out of his own free will. Today was most definitely a good day. She felt his tongue lick her lips, asking permission for him to enter. She in turn of course obliged and he soon had his tongue doing things to her she'd never felt before. 

Their tongues ran past each other madly, it felt as if they wanted to devour one another. And in a way maybe they did since they had built heated passion in their kiss. Their gasp and soft moans were something everyone could hear but since they were deep in the forest green forest that was another matter at hand.

Sakura's fingers wildly found their way to Sasuke's jet-black hair and she ran them through them earning her a growl deep inside his throat. He then had one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as she possibly could.

They had apparently forgotten about their argument since they were so lost in one another. By the time they both unattached from each other, they were both breathing heavily. They looked at one another wondering where they were gonna from there.

Sakura spoked up first which was common in all the conversations she had with Sasuke. "Sasuke...kun." She looked into his eyes and he found himself drawn to her somehow. For once, he didn't know how to explain the situation nor know what to do.

He was a guy that analyzed everything and planned things ahead but after that spur-of-the-moment makeout session he didn't know what to do now. For once in his life he was at a lost at what to do.

And Sakura's lingering gaze on him wasn't helping either. She just stood there, completely unaware of her surroundings and only kept her eyes on him. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

Sasuke brought himself out of his ridiculous stupor. He was acting like a lost little boy, he knew better. He'll just go along with whatever happened...for now.

"I'm going." At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Sakura's zombie-like trance was gone in an instant. She was just staring at him. That's all. Doing nothing more than staring at him and pondering where would they go from there.

Sasuke gave her one last look and started his way back home. His hands in his pockets and his usual impassive expression on his face. Sakura took a step forward and called out his name. "Sasuke-kun..." He stopped walking and stood still, waiting for the reason why she stopped him.

"W-Where...d-do we go from h-here...?" She just _had_ to ask didn't she. Their argument was long forgotten by now as both were unsure of what to really do or say. Sasuke grunted and turned around.

"Secret." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Sakura's face contorted into confusion. "Secret...?" She mimicked softly, still staring at him. "Aa. Secret." Sakura's heartbeat was pounding a thousand miles per hour. Unknownst to Sakura, Sasuke's was doing the same.

"Our secret...?" She sounded so hopeful and happy. He nodded and walked off. Sakura watched his retreating back and when he was finally gone she sunk onto a nearby bench. "Our secret..." Her voice echoed.

The next morning as Team 7 gathered around their usual spot in the bridge Sasuke and Sakura were both avoiding one another. Sakura had said her usual "Ohayou Sasuke-kun" but it lacked emotion. She didn't know how to act around him now.

Sakura was afraid what happened last night was all a dream since Sasuke showed no signs of acknowledging what happened. Sakura brought her hands to her heart and sighed.

Naruto had long since arrived and was looking so bored he was about to fall asleep. He shook his head and looked up from where he sat and noticed Sakura and Sasuke looking quite...odd.

Naruto had noticed Sasuke was shifting sly glances towards Sakura who was completely oblivious to it. Naruto narrowed his eyes and wondered what had happened to them both since even Sakura was acting different. She wasn't looking very happy, in fact she looked crestfallen. Naruto stopped wondering and just decided to ask them what was wrong. Wrong move since that certainly won't get him anywhere.

"Ano sa, ano sa...Sakura-chan. Daijobu desuka?" Sakura was startled by Naruto's voice and gave a little jump. She put on a fake smile on her face and nodded. "I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry...I'm alright."

Naruto looked unconvinced which made Sakura laugh nervously. He nodded and turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke-teme. What's going on with you? Your acting weird today." At that, Sasuke's form stood rigid. He glared at Naruto. "Shut up, dobe. Nothing's wrong." And with that, he turned his head the other way and ignored his two teammates coldly.

Naruto glared back but then sighed. It was no use for him to pester them both. They both were too damn stubborn to give in to telling him what their problem was. He just shrugged off whatever was going on with them and plopped himself down to wait for their Kakashi-sensei. 

Sakura now officially confirmed that whatever had happened last night with Sasuke-kun was all just a dream. Or that Sasuke was in denial of the situation and never wanted it to be mentioned ever again. Sakura sighed and turned her head to glance at Sasuke next to her.

At that very moment, they both had looked at one another at the same exact time. Sakura was too shaken and nervous to look away. Sasuke was lost in her eyes...just like yesterday.

Kakashi soon arrived with a comical 'poof' and Naruto then began badgering their poor sensei. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads away from one another and walked towards their teacher. Kakashi, noticing the strange silence from Sakura and the out-of-the-ordinary tiny tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks was indeed wondering what had happened when he was gone.

Kakashi cleared his throat to talk. "Our mission today is to find a bird with the name Bird!" His three students were surprised by his ecstatic tone of voice the moment he said that. Even Sasuke and Sakura who were too out of it to really do much of anything were looking at their teacher as if he'd showed them his face.

"Find a bird named Bird...?" Naruto imitated back drawling out his voice. Their sensei nodded his head. "Kakashi-sensei that is the stupidest mission weve had to date!" Naruto complained loudly, making Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura wince at his tone of voice.

Oddly enough, Sakura wasn't striking Naruto on the head for being so loud. Hmm...something was certainly amiss around here. "Hai hai. Let us go now then and begin our mission!" And he walked off giving his students a look that said they better follow him or else.

Naruto kept on whining and was hot on Kakashi's heels while Sasuke and Sakura surprisingly enough lagged behind. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was nervous and wondering if she should bring the topic up but decided against it.

"Secret." She heard him say which in turn make her blink at him in surprise as they slowly followed after Naruto and Kakashi. "What?" Sakura responded, utterly confused. "Its our secret." And he gave her a smirk which made her heart do somersaults.

"Hai. Our...secret." Sakura was happy once more that what happened wasn't a dream. It was a good thing Sasuke had confirmed it. She was so lost in her thoughts and smiling so widely at herself that she didn't notice Sasuke leaving her behind.

"Hey! Chotto matte yo!" And she walked up next to him again and gave him a pout. He smirked. "Your too slow...pinky." Sakura's eyes suddenly turned wide and she glared at him. "Don't start again...Tomato-boy..." She muttered threateningly. He threw her a glare at the annoying nickname but soon shrugged her off and walked faster causing Sakura to practically run after him.

"Oi! Don't think that you can get away with insulting me or my hair again and think that I'll let it slip by!" She pounded one fist to her palm on the other. Such a un-Sakura like thing to do when she was around her precious Sasuke-kun. Well, if she did that it signaled she was mad...very, very mad.

Sasuke just stopped which ended up with her tripping and as if in slow motion she fell and he caught her by the waist. Sakura's eyes were tightly closed shut because she was expecting herself to fall flat on the ground with her face first but that didn't happen.

They looked at one another, not wanting to break eye contact. Sasuke finally, after much debate with his inner perverted self decided to let Sakura stand upright but Sakura's hand was still clasped in his. Oooh, what a position they both landed each other in.

He snatched away his hand from her's and didn't entirely miss the look of hurt in her eyes. He walked off, leaving Sakura behind to her thoughts. "Sakura." He whispered but she heard it loud and clear. "If insulting you is what it takes for last night to happen again then I'll do it." Sakura could just see the smug look on his handsome face.

She was feeling a whole lot better after what he said now, quite obvious from the pretty blush adorned on her pale cheeks. "Then alright. Its our...secret." Sakura said as she walked passed him embarrassingly to go after Naruto and Kakashi who had long since disappeared already. He smirked and just followed after her nervous and shaking form.

**A/N**: Wow, when I wrote this it was midnight you know. XD So yes, I honestly don't know if it made any sense...;


End file.
